


Just A Little Bit Out Of My Limit

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Back In High School We Used To Take It Slow [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of blood-injury phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is fifteen and has a big dumb crush on seventeen year old Luke who’s probably too cool to give Michael the time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Out Of My Limit

               "He’s coming this way” Calum whispered.

 

     “I fucking know.” Michael hissed back fixing his fringe. “He’s not even going to look this way I don’t know why I bother,” Michael sighed staring at the tall blonde walking down the hall.

 

               “Aww don’t say that bro! Just because he’s a few years older and is like, the second hottest guy in school, it doesn’t mean you should give up hope!”

 

               Michael sighed and turned around to open his locker when something crashed into him. He winced as his face collided with the cold metal.

 

               “Fuck!” a deep voice spoke from somewhere above him. The solid weight that had pressed him against his locker pulled back and big hands were spinning him around.

“Are you alright?” His assailant asked. “I’m sorry my friend is an ass, Ashton look what you did! God he’s bleeding.”

 

               Michael peered up from under his fringe and froze.

 

      “It’s not my fault, it’s not like I’m the one going around crashing into sophomores.  Blame your shitty reflexes, Luke.” Michael barely heard the other boy; too busy focusing on the senior in front of him.

 

               “I’m really sorry. Are you okay?” He asked with concern.

 

   “Yeah,” Michael replied a beat too late, “I’m fine.”

 

              Luke hissed as he slowly moved Michael’s fringe back. “That’s gonna bruise something awful. You definitely need to see the nurse; you’ve got blood all over.”

 

   “I’m fine.” Michael said, cheeks flushing under Luke’s intense stare

 

              Luke hummed his disagreement. “Nah come with me.” He urged grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling. Michael stared at it, in shock. He tried not to focus on the dull throbbing in his head, but the only alternative was focusing on his crush's hand engulfing his. Michael went red, hoping Luke wouldn’t notice how small and dainty Michael's hands were in comparison to Luke’s giant calloused ones. He was suddenly colliding with Luke again, having been too caught up to notice that he had stopped just inside the nurse’s office.

 

      “Hop up on the table; I’ll see if I can find someone.”

 

              Michael did as he'd been told, ruffling and smoothing his hair; finding his nervous habit much harder to support when blood covered his fringe.

 

                “Shit” he whispered, stomach turning at the sight of blood on his hand.

 

      “I can’t find the nurse anywhere,” Luke said walking back to Michael, “Woah, are you alright babe? You’re really pale.”

 

                Michael held up his tremoring hand to Luke, too shaken to be embarrassed.

 

   “Fuck, you’re not good with blood are you?”

 

                Michael shook his head, eyes still trained on his hand.

 

      “Hey,” Luke said with more command then Michael would’ve thought he could convey, “Don’t look at your hand; keep your eyes on me.” He put a comforting hand on Michael's side not straying far to grab a bottle of peroxide and plasters.

 

                Michael flushed when Luke grabbed a towel and slotted himself between Michael’s legs.

 

      “C’mere” Luke pulled him closer, tilting Michael’s head back, “now close your eyes.”

 

                Michael listened to Luke’s instructions, was thankful for the slight pain of it all that kept him from focusing too hard on Luke’s proximity.

 

      “It’s not that bad,” Luke determined when he’d cleaned all the blood away, “you’re quite the bleeder though.”

 

              “You make it sound like I’m a stuck pig,” Michael mumbled. The self consciousness that came with not having yet lost the round cheeks and little tummy that he’d been wishing away since he was 12 making an appearance.

 

      “Nah, you’re too cute to be a pig. You’re more of a kitten if anything.” Luke’s cheeks tinting pink when his mind caught up to what he’d said. “You should be good now,” He said stepping back.

 

                Michael sent up a silent thanks to the universe, glad that Luke wasn’t close enough to feel the semi that Michael was already sporting.

 

      “You’ll probably want to go wash your fringe out, I’d help but I’m most likely already fucked for missing history again. I am really sorry about all this.” Luke apologized as he washed his hands in the little sink by the door.

 

                 "It’s alright.” Michael choked out. Luke flashed him a bright smile in return.

 

      “Here,” Luke said pulling out a pen and an unwrapped plaster, “if you need anything, text me.” Michael looked down at the number scribbled on the back of the wrapper and nodded, dumb struck.  “Catch ya around, babe.” Luke said shouldering his backpack and walking out.

 

               Michael sat frozen for a minute, trying to process that _oh my god_ he’d _actually_ just spoken with Luke Hemmings; the hottest boy he’d ever seen had _touched him_ and _taken care of him_. He tried to calm himself down willing his dick not to react, because Michael was totally in control of himself; mind over matter and all that, he could totally do it. He sat for another moment before grabbing his backpack, holding it in front of him as he scurried to the less frequented restroom by the gym.

 

              He locked himself in a stall and quickly undid the zipper of his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Tucking his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs he tugged them down to his thighs. He leaned back against the wall and let his eyes shut tight as he wrapped a hand around his cock. His mind filled with the images of Luke hovering over him; calling him kitten, taking care of him. He rubbed his thumb over the head, shuddered as he felt the familiar pooling of warmth in his stomach as he thought of Luke’s big hands on his hips, imagining how they’d feel around Michael’s dick.

 

              He felt himself tensing up, knowing he was close. He could imagine just how Luke would sound; stooping down to whisper in his ear “ _come for me babe_ " and with a gasp Michael was coming all over his hand. He slumped against the stall door, trying to calm his erratic breathing while he shakily cleaned himself off. He pulled his clothes back on as quickly as he could manage, knees going weak when he remembered he had Luke’s number in his pocket. He let his head slump back against the stall when he felt the heat of embarrassment from the mornings events finally hit him, because he knew he was totally, completely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> after what felt like a three week long conversation with [allison](http://www.mccallclifford.tumblr.com) about how amazing/cute present day luke would look with swoopy-fringey fifteen year old michael, this happened. Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://www.kittenmichael.tumblr.com/tagged/zarryzarryfic) but i decided to edit it a bit and post it here because i like the format better.


End file.
